Out of Tragedy
by feminalunae
Summary: Hermoine has some problems to deal with. What happens when the cause of her distress turns out to be her cure. Rated "R" for suicide attempts and adult conversations.Personally, I think its more a PG13, but, jic, its R. Story finished in my nb, updated we
1. Default Chapter

Author's note– This is my first fic, so be kind. I wrote it in the middle of the night when I was feeling down. I have finished it in my notebook, so updates should be frequently. So on with the show!!

Disclaimer:

Mr .Lawyer–"Is there something you would like to share with the people, Miss Artemis?"

Me– "No, I don't think so."

Mr. Lawyer- "Don't you want to tell them who you are?"

Me- "I'm J.K.Rowling, that's why I'm posting stories on instead of working on my next book."

Mr. Lawyer- "Enough sarcasm Miss Artemis, just tell the nice people what I told you to, or I will be forced to let your mother read this story."

Me- rolls eyes "Fine. I'm not J.K.Rowling, I own nothing, and I'm not making any money. Happy now?"

Mr. Lawyer- "Exceptionally so. This will do for all the chapters."

Me- "Wonderful. See you next story."

Mr. Lawyer- "I'll be seeing you."

Chapter 1– Sorrow

Hermione sat staring at the ceiling. Tears rolled down her eyes. This last row with Ron confirmed her fears. He didn't love her.

And why would he? She didn't deserve him. She had fancied him since the battle with the troll in their first year. Over time the crush evolved into heart wrench pain for it was obvious the feeling wasn't mutual. At first Hermione couldn't understand why; she had thought she was acceptable. But, she was Hermione, and she needed answers. So, every night, she made lists of her faults. As her depression grew, she couldn't figure out why her was even friends with her.

Everyone would be so much better off if she just vanished. Silently, she crept down into the common room as the clock chimed the hour ( 2AM) She wrote a note explaining everything and grabbed the knife she had taken from the dining hall. After the knife meet her flesh several times, darkness surrounded her.

Decisions

Ron paced back and forth. Sleep evaded him as his guilt made him repeat the evening over and over, This fight with Hermione was somehow worse than all the others. The cause was so silly Ron didn't even remember it. Then the row proceeded pretty much the same as always. But the look Hermione gave him as she walked away was different. Normally, her face screamed defiance as she stormed off; this evening, her eyes were close to tears. Ron made a decision; he would apologize. He didn't know if it was his fault, but it wasn't worth losing Hermione over. After all, he loved her. Yes, Ronald Weasely had admitted (at least to himself) that he fancied her. Actually, he more than fancied her. She filled his every waking moment. Hell, even his dreams were of her. Even if she would never know all this, he couldn't bear to lose her as a friends.

It was currently 5AM. Hermione would be up soon. Ron went to wait for her in the common room so they could talk before the others woke up.

As Ron crept down the stairs, he was meet by the sight of Hermione in a pool of blood. Thinking that she had been attacked, he quickly picked her up and raced toward the Hospital Wing. In his haste, he left behind a tiny note.

But Dobby saw it. He picked up the note, saw Ron's name scribbled on the front, snapped his fingers and vanished.

A/N–– DUN, DUN, Daaaaaaaaaaa... Will Hermione survive? Will Ron tell her how he feels? What's in that note? Wait to read the next chapter to find out. Now, do you see the purple button down there? You know you want to review. So go ahead. Praise makes me update faster. And if this story sucks, no flames please, constructive criticism is much more helpful. Toddles!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting

See chapter 1 for disclaimer

Waiting

Ron raced through the corridors holding the love of his life in his arms. Reaching the hospital wing he yelled "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pompfrey!"

"What's with all the racket boy...?" Her eyes fell upon Hermione's limp figure. "Set her down here. What happened?" she asked as nimble fingers took pulse, blood pressure, etc.

"I think she was attacked. I found her like this in the common room."

"I need Blood Replenishing Potion, I'll be back." She vanished leaving Ron alone. But not for long as soon Dobby appeared w/ a crack.

"Master Ronald, I found this."Ron opened the envelope and found a letter inside.

Dear Ron,

If you're reading this, you're probably wondering what happened. No, I was not attacked. I did this to myself. I do not deserve to live. You are sweet, caring, loyal, fun, smart and handsome. I am ugly, temperamental, fat, stupid, annoying and have big hair and big teeth. I am so loathsome I am amazed you could stand me for so long. With me out of the way, we won't fight, which will please Harry, my parents would stop having arguments over me, which will please them, and everyone will be happy that the annoying one is gone. So don't be upset, things are better this way.

I'll miss you,

Hermione

Ron chocked back tears. She was wrong for once. HE didn't deserve HER. She was perfect. He was going to tell her so.

For a week Ron sat there. He never moved, not for classes, not for eating, not for sleeping. Occasionally he was joined by Harry who took him his meals and class work. Ron hadn't told Harry about the note. He wanted to talk to Hermione first.

But she never roused. Sometimes she would sit up suddenly crying and Ron would hold her until she slept again. The teachers urged him to return to class, but he wouldn't listen. She might wake up the second he left. Plus, with him gone, who would soothe her during her nightmares? No, he would never leave her. Ever.

On the seventh day, Hermione's eyes started fluttering. Ron, who had been drifting off to sleep, immediately shot up and took her hand. Her eyes fell upon his and she whispered "Ron?"

A/N –Aint I evil? A Cliffy!!!!! I was very disappointed the other day, I only got three reviews. That makes me sad. So, press the button down there and tell me what you think. Praise makes me update faster!!!


	3. Chap 3 Revelations

See Chap 1 for disclaimer

Revelations

"Why am I alive?" Hermione whispered.

"Better question, why did you try to kill yourself?" Ron whispered sternly

"Oh, you read my letter. I didn't plan out this part. Well, I wasn't supposed to survive. If you're embarrassed or uncomfortable, I can erase your memory and we can pretend like I was attacked. I don't want to lose you as a friend.. That's why I didn't say anything before this."

"How do you think I feel?" Ron yelled. "I nearly lost YOU! How would you like to go down to the Common Room and see me lying in my own blood?! I have been sitting here all week waiting, hoping, that you would open you're eyes and come back to me."

"Why Ron? Why do you care? I'm nobody; a bushy-haired, overweight suck up who doesn't deserve her friends."

"That's where your wrong. You are the light of my life. You are the most beautiful, smartest, and wonderful girl I have ever met. It is I who don't deserve you."

"Ron, do you mean it?"

"What do you think?" and he leaned in for the kiss.

"I want to get out of here." Hermione said. "I want to be in my own room."

"Madame Pomfrey? Madame Pomfrey?" Ron yelled.

"What is it boy? Oh! Hermione! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Well rested. Can I go back to my own room; I'd like to lie in my own bed."

After a through examination and several puppy-dog pouts from the teens, Madame Pomfrey conceded that she could be moved, but didn't recommend that she walk.

"Well, I'll just have to carry you then, won't I?" Ron said with a smirk.

"Ron, I am WAY too heavy for you to carry me; plus, how are you supposed to get up the girl's stairs?"

"I'll take the first remark as an insult to my strength, because you certainly shouldn't imply that you are fat. And I have a way around the stair problem."

"What talk in a squeaky voice?" scoffed Hermione.

"No this...Accio Cleansweep!" and soon his broom came flying through the corridor. He straddled it, took Hermione in his arms and flew out the window.

Hermione was sure she was dreaming. There she was, cradled in the love of her life's arms, flying through the air. It was some sort of miracle. It was such a turn around from the events that lead to her "incident". A week ago, she couldn't even fathom happiness. It was dusk and the sun was setting. The giant squid lazily circled the lake. Students talked below, completely oblivious to the fairy tale happening above them. It was a exceptionally beautiful day. But Hermione didn't notice any of this. All she saw was Ron. His red hair being swept by the light breeze; his blue eyes turning sea green every time her glanced at her; his pale, freckled arms tight around her waist. He was all the scenery she needed.

Ron flew through the open window into Hermione's dormitory. The room was empty, as the other girls were probably in the library or the Common Room. Very carefully, Ron laid the love of his life on the bed.

"'Mione, we need to talk. What are we now?" Ron sat next to her and took her hand.

"Well, I mean if you want to...that is I would like to be...I want to be a couple"

Ron let out a sigh of relief. He thought that she might regret their earlier conversation. As if she read his mind, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I...I would like that too. Do you want to tell everyone? Or keep it a secret?"

"Hell no! I want to shout to the world that Ronald Weasley is MINE!!! But we should tell Harry and Ginny first."

"I completely agree. But do you want everyone to know about..." he glanced meaningfully at her wrists and neck, where scars remained from her act of depression.

"We have to tell Harry and Ginny. And probably Dumbledore so he doesn't think I was attacked. But everyone else....IF they ask, which they probably won't, 'cause who would care...I'll plead memory loss."

"Good idea, but what's the comment about no one will care? I'll have you know have the school's been worried sick."

"Well that's just......" But just what Ron never fund out because at that time, Harry yelled "Hermione......AHHHHHHHHH" CRASH

"He forgot about the stairs again, didn't he?" Hermione said seriously.

"Yep, he did. Come on, I'll carry you down on my broom." and they left to tell Harry.

A/N

Told you fluff would come up... More will soon, as well as some more angst...now, by now, you should know the drill. Make me happy and review. Next chappie up soon!!!


	4. Chap 4 Talking

VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END!!! READ STORY AND THEN A/N!!!!!!!!!!VERY IMPORTANT!

Talking

Hermione looked around at her friends. Harry's jaw had dropped as he stared at her in disbelief. Ginny had tears in her eyes and a blank look on her face. Hermione had just told them what had happened. Throughout the ordeal, Ron had held her and squeezed her hand when her voice began to waver. Dumbledore paced back and forth in the boy's dormitory, not knowing whether to comfort her or reprimand her. No one to his knowledge had ever done this before; at least not while in school.

"Well," he sighed. "At least it wasn't Voldemort or one of his followers. I don't know what you were thinking. I have to contact some people. I'll send for you later." and with that, he walked out. ( A/N– I had wanted to say he vanished, but this voice in my head kept asking me if I ever read _Hogwarts, A History. _Go figure)

Silence fell in the room, but was soon broken by a screeching Ginny.

"What was wrong with you? You, dolt, you could have talked to me! I would've pointed out that my brother had been in love with you for like forever! This is the only stupid thing you have ever done!"

"I was in a depression, Ginny. I wasn't exactly thinking straight. Thank heaven for Madame Pomfrey's Rictus Potion. It helps me see things clearly."

Harry was still in shock. He hadn't changed his facial expression since Hermione had begun to tell her story.

"But I'm fine now. Or at least I will be. Now that one of my problems has been rectified." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Listen guys, could we have some alone time?" Ron pleaded with a meaningful look in his eyes.

"Sure, I'll steer oh dazed one downstairs." Ginny laughed as she lead Harry out of the dorm. The second the door was closed, Ron was on Hermione like two socks out of the dryer.

Hermione leaned back against the wall. She had never been kissed like this before. Her past experiences with the Muggle boys in her neighborhood had been the results of truth or dare games. They hadn't wanted to kiss HER; they had just wanted to kiss. Ron though, he was something else. She couldn't understand how he could be so passionate, so energetic, and yet be so gentle and loving. As their tongues explored each other's mouth's, their hands roamed over each other's bodies. ( No, not there! Ron's a gentleman, and they've only been going out for like an hour!) At one point, Ron's finger started circling around a freckle at the back of Hermione's neck. She couldn't suppress the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"Oh, you're tickle-ish I see!!!" Ron squealed. "This has possibilities!" and with that, the passionate kissing became a tickling match, leaving them lying on Ron's bed, out of breath.

"Does anyone else know about that spot?" asked Ron with that infamous twinkle in his eye.

"No, and I'd prefer it if nobody knew." Hermione said sternly.

"No worries there, I want to keep that little piece of information all to myself."

"Wow. I haven't laughed like this in a long time." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Ron said. His tone was serious and that twinkle was gone. "Why haven't you laughed in a long time? It couldn't have been all over me."

"Well, you were the straw that broke the camel's back." Hermione said. "It's a Muggle expression," she continued, seeing the confused look on his face. "See, I started noticing things. For example, do you realize that besides you, Harry and Ginny, I have no friends? When you and Harry go off to have some guy time, I'm left alone. Ginny's VERY popular and has her own group of friends in her year. I used to sit with Lavender and them, but I got tired of being ignored. They weren't mean or anything. It was just little things like I would sit down and no one would look up or say hello. I would listen to the conversation and laugh at the appropriate times, but no one would ask me how my day was, and if I had a funny story to tell, everyone would interrupt me with their story. And if I got up to leave, not one person would say goodbye. It was like I was invisible; I wasn't even worth the effort it takes to be outright mean. But then, that certainly wasn't the case when they needed help with homework. Then I was suddenly Miss Popular!" Hermione laughed rather disturbingly at this. "But if I refused outright copying, I was suddenly invisible again."

Hermione lapsed into silence, apparently reliving past encounters with her 'friends'. But as Ron was about to speak, she started up again.

"Then this summer, I overheard my parents fighting...alot...over me. My dad doesn't want me staying at Hogwarts. He says it's too dangerous. My mum realizes this is where I belong and that I'm old enough to take care of myself. So they argue incessantly."

"Then there was you. Once I realized that my feelings for you weren't going away, I tried leaving subtle hints, but you didn't respond to anything. At first I didn't know why, so I sat down and made a list of my faults. It was really long. I was in a depression after all. So I made a pact with myself, that if we had another fight within the week, I would give up."

"The morning of the fight, I had been in a bad mood. I had overheard Lavender listing those she considered her friends. I wasn't there. Then my mum sent back the owl I sent her with a note saying she was going to 'visit' her mother. I was just about to sit and have a nice long cry when you came in, saw my books, and called me a brainiac." Ron winced. "I know now, that you had simply been joking, but as stressed as I already was, the comment kind of made me snap. And you know the rest."

"Hermione, I'll have you know, you do have a lot of friends. The entire school was worried sick about you. They weren't allowed to visit, otherwise, the hospital wing would've been much too crowded. Harry was the only one allowed in. I, of course, never left."

"But you missed class!!! Over me!!!"

"Hermione, not now. You can reprimand me later. Second, I really can't do anything about your parents except be here for you. But you must realize that parents fight. My mum goes home to 'visit' at least once a year. Everything ends alright every time. Lastly, I'm a clueless prat, you should know this by now."

"Oh Ron." and with this Hermione collapsed into sobs in Ron's arms. He held her a whispered to her until the both fell asleep.

A/N – This is one of my favorite parts in my story. It's sooo sad. I want to address some things here: I've gotten reviews saying I need to use proper English. I'm not writing this as an essay for school. Since this is mostly dialogue, I'm writing it the way I would talk to my friends. So there'll be nothing proper about this. Even intelligent people use slang. Second, I've been told that Hermione is OOC. I can see where this is coming from, but it's also one of the points I'm trying to communicate. The point is that sometimes, even people who look like they have their act together have shit going on in their lives that even their friends don't know about. The people who are always cool, calm and collected have drama too. They just keep up the "everything's fine" facade to save face. But, they pour so much energy into acting the part that they sometimes crack. That's what happened to Hermione in the story. She kept everything bottled up and then she exploded. I relate to this a lot. In fact, this story is my outlet to keep from doing what she does. So don't look at it as OOC. Look at it like this is her inside personality; the one she hides from everyone.

Now, I want you to tell me what you think. And all, the Hermione's out there, I sympathize. Now REVIEW!!!


	5. Chap 5 Trouble aka Malfoy

See chap 1 for disclaimer

Trouble a.k.a Malfoy

Ron woke up in part due to a wonderful scent in the air. Then he realized that his face was in a mound of hair. He looked over at the angel lying next to him and smiled. His angel. Their bodies fit perfectly against each other as if even nature couldn't deny their connection. And he would never let her go. As he vowed this, his stomach growled. This rather loud rumbling woke his angel up.

"No, Daddy, I don't want to get up," mumbled Hermione as she turned over.

"Time to get up Hermione; we need to get dinner. I know you're hungry." His stomach growled again. "I know I am."

"Ron, why are you in my bed?" She glanced around the room. "Oh yeah. Now I remember. I thought I had been dreaming."

"Have a nice sleep, angel?"

"The best. I felt so safe, so protected. Thanks for listening to me babble. It must have been boring tolerating my rant."

"No, problem, its my job. But remember this when I need to rant about my family."

"Done." Hermione paused, and then looked at the red-head. "Did you call me angel?"

Ron's ears turned pink. "Yeah, it must have slipped. If you don't like it just tell me....."

"I think it's cute." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He flushed and then his stomach growled again. Laughing, Hermione suggested they go to dinner.

As Hermione was still very weak, Ron carried her down the stairs and into the common room. The Gryffindors that saw them didn't seem surprised at their closeness. Most walked over and said something along the lines of 'finally'. People asked how Hermione was feeling and told her how they worried. Whenever anybody inquired into what had happened, Hermione denied she was attacked, but said she didn't know exactly what had happened. She gave out theories for people to ponder, like she fell down the stairs, or that her scissors slipped. After a while, Ron picked her up and they left through the portrait hole. And who should they run into, but Malfoy?

"Oh look, its Granger and Weasel. Why don't you two go into a broom closet and snog each other already?"

Hermione, who had expected Ron to explode, was quit surprised when he winked at her and smiled.

"An excellent idea, don't you think, angel? Want to find an abandoned classroom?"

Hermione smiled, catching on, and responded, "Not now, I'm rather hungry. I haven't eaten solid food in a week after all. But..." she leaned in toward his ear and whispered so only he could hear her. "...it will be worth the wait." and with a smile, sly, smile, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alrighty then." Ron said as his lopsided grin appeared. He continued to carry Hermione toward the dining hall. Malfor stood in shock for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"How pathetic. All Weasel could get is a bossy, fat, Mudblood."

At this, Ron stopped suddenly, carefully laid Hermione on a windowsill and ran to Malfoy yelling "Nobody insults Hermione!!!!" His wand forgotten, he started to pummel Malfoy with his bear hands. Crabbe and Goyle were about to step in when McGonagall appeared.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! You there, do you know what happened?"

She pointed to a Huffelpuff first year who looked scared out of her wits. The timid girl recounted the story exactly. She didn't know either of the parties involved, so she had no reason for bias.

"Well, then. Ten points for Slytherin for provoking and participating is a fight. Five points from Gryffindor for participating in said fight. Be happy it isn't more. Malfoy, you better go to the hospital wing." As Malfoy left, nursing his wounds, she turned to Ron. "I realize that you have been under a lot of stress lately. That's why I didn't give you detention. But just because you and Miss granger have finally gotten your acts together is no excuse to brawl in the corridors." For a moment, Ron could have sworn a tiny smile appeared.

"Yes ma'am." he shakenly replied. He scooped Hermione into his arms and walked away. When he reached the doors he looked at Hermione and said "Wow, we got off easy. She must be in a good mood. And what did she mean by finally?"

"Hermione smiled and replied "I guess our friends weren't the only ones who suspected something. I think the only people who it wasn't obvious to was us. That's probably why you got off so lightly."

"I'm a dunderhead." Ron whispered with an awed look on his face.

"No more so than I. Now, can we please go to dinner?"

A/N – Awww! Wasn't this sweet? I just want to let you guys no that I may not update for awhile. We're redoing the floors in my hallway so I won't be able to get up the stairs for a while and my computer is on the second floor. I'm also visiting my friend and going to a block party. I'll try to put one out early tomorrow before the workers come, but I probably won't be able to update until Sunday. Now, go review!!!


	6. chap 6 thinking

See chap 1 for disclaimer

Thinking

The two entered the Dining Hall to find it full and dinner started. The entire hall fell silent and all heads turned to look at them. Ron began to panic. After all, he knew there were boys in the audience who thought he wasn't good enough for Hermione; which he wasn't. But he'd be damned if they took her from him. His fear was that Hermione might realize his inadequacy and willing leave him.

Ron's lack of confidence must have shown on his face, because Hermione timidly whispered, "You don't regret this do you?"

"Regret what?"

"This, being with me," She looked down and appeared to be speaking to herself. "I mean I probably looked alright when you had no one but your sister to compare me to. Now that you see me next to other girls, you no doubt realize that you chose someone who is way below your attainment level."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. His angel, insecure? Didn't she realize how much she meant to him? Sure, there were other beautiful girls in the world, but it wasn't simply the fact he found her gorgeous that he was so enthralled by her. He couldn't understand how she didn't get that.

"Why would I regret being with you angel?" After he said this, he leaned down and fully aware of everyone watching him, gave her a quick peck on the lips. It wasn't a vulgar PDA, but it wasn't a friendly kiss either. He then proceeded to carry her to the Gryffindor table where they sat down and ate. Soon talk once again filled the hall and Harry and Ginny, who had been further down, joined them.

At one point during the meal, Hermione looked at Ron. Her knight in shining armor. What had happened when they first entered the hall had been like something out of a fairytale. The kiss had boosted her confidence, but only a little. As she felt a rush of love for the red-head, she wondered whether HE loved HER. After all, he hadn't said so. And while their kisses had passion, Hermione knew she was naive enough to be easily fooled. Many a time she had read more into aforementioned kisses than was actually there. There had been times when a little charm and attention had sent her for a loop. The boys hadn't meant to hurt her, they had simply been flirting. But Hermione wasn't only naive, she was romantic – a bad combination. So she turned flirtation into devotion and friendliness into love. Madame Pomfrey's potion kept her from the level of depression she had been in; so she was well enough that she didn't want to get hurt again. ( A/N – She had always loved Ron, but as she didn't know he loved her, she looked for a time at other guys)

Hermione was just about to add salad to her plate, when a note appeared in front of her. She read it nodded and put it away. Ron saw this and caught her eye, about to question it aloud. Before he could do this, Hermione gave him a look that clearly said she would tell him later.

A/N – i no this is really short, but i have a lot to do today and i wanted to give u something to hold you over b/c i wont be able to update for awhile. The next one will be longer i promise. Now go review.


	7. chap 7 conversations

See chap 1 for disclaimer

"Ron, I'm going back to the Tower. I'll see you later everybody."

"No, your not. Madame Pompfrey said you shouldn't walk. So, I'll carry you back to the dorms."

"I feel horrible, having you carry me everywhere. You're poor arms!"

"Hermione dearest, stop insulting my strength. I am perfectly capable of carrying my angel as long is necessary."

"Are you sure?"

'Come on," and with that he swept her off her feet ( literally) and carried her away. On their way to the tower, Ron brought Hermione into an empty classroom."

"What was with that note?" he inquired.

"Dumbledore wants me to see a psychiatrist."

"A what?"

"A muggle doctor. She deal with people who have mental problems; like depression. Apparently, there's a student here whose muggle parents are psychiatrists. Dumbledore already talked to them and the mother offered to come talk to me once a week free of charge. My parents won't have to know. It's completely confidential."

"And she'll help you?"

"I hope so."

"I hope so too." and they went to the common room.

They met up with Harry and Ginny who were playing exploding snap. Neville and Luna joined after a while and the six spent a relaxing evening talking. Later, Ron could tell Hermione was getting tired, but he also noticed she wasn't eager to go to bed. Several times he saw her glance at the girl's stairs and then at Lavender and wince. He had a sudden brainstorm.

Very calmly and quietly, he said to Hermione, "Will you sleep with me?" This brought a very loud "What?!" from Hermione and Ron realized he hadn't said his intentions very tactfully. He corrected himself. "That didn't come out right. I mean like we did before. Sleeping....Together...I don't want you alone. Plus that was the best nap I had in a long time."

Hermione looked about to say no when Lavender started laughing at her own joke. She sighed, looked at Ron gratefully, and said "Thank you." She went and changed into pjs while he did the same in his room.

As she entered the dorm, Ron's stomach did a little flip-flop. He knew he must have it real bad if a bleary-eyed, sweat-pant wearing Hermione did this to him. But then, he really didn't care. He liked the flip-flop, now that the cause was "his".

Not that Hermione was completely calm either. When she entered the room, she couldn't help thinking "DAMN!" Ron's hair was mussed after running his fingers through it several times. He had baggy pants on with blue checkers and no shirt. He was pale, but not ghostly, and freckles dusted his built frame. His gorgeous blue eyes were gazing at her. Hermione had tried to dress nice, but sleep– able. For the first time in her life, she had wanted one of those pink lace nighties she had so often scoffed at in Lavender's magazines. Since that was not an option, she chose her light blue sweat pants with Tinkerbell and a matching top that said "cute but feisty." The top was rather old and a little tight around her chest, the one part of her body she had no complaints about. She had thought a top accenting her "bountiful bosom" would be compensation for the lack of nightie.

After staring at each other for several moments, both ran toward the object of their affection and began kissing. Gone was the gentle, soft kisses of earlier that day. This was six years of longing rushing to be satisfied. They continued this way for quite a while when they finally needed to stop and breathe. Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes and Ron carried her to his bed.

They laid facing the window. Hermione had her back toward Ron. Their legs were entwined and Ron kept her close by wrapping one arm around her stomach and one arm under her neck. For a second time he marveled at the fact that they fit so perfectly together.

Hermione fell asleep almost immediately. Ron stayed awake a few minutes listening to her ----snore? Hermione snored? Never in his vivid fantasies did she imagine Hermione snoring. But, he had to admit, he liked this better. Because this was real. He would take noisy reality over silent dreams any day. So he dragged Hermione even closer to him, put his face in her hair, and fell asleep. His last thought was to wonder what shampoo Hermione used.

Soon things returned to normal. Or at least as normal as things ever were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione and Ron returned to class the next day. Hermione quickly caught up and helped Ron do the same. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione remained close friends and were together 75 of the time. Malfoy was still an insolent prat. Ron returned to Quidditch practice, Hermione returned to her books. No one mentioned their week long absence.

Some things were noticeably different however. Ron tried harder in class. He did his own homework and he did it correctly. He even took notes in Professor Binns class. Hermione went in the other direction. She didn't nag as much about schoolwork. She relaxed more and didn't take everything so seriously. She went to Ron's every Quidditch practice to cheer him on. She even attempted to learn the ins and outs of the game. They still fought, but they always stopped before it went to far and now they had fun making up.

Ron kept an eye on her. He made sure she didn't stress herself. When he wanted to have "boy" time with Harry he made sure his sister included Hermione in whatever she was doing. When Hermione wanted quiet, they would sit in comfortable silence. He still carried her everywhere. They slept together every night.

Then there were more subtle changes that it seemed only Hermione noticed. When the four friends sat together, Hermione usually on Ron's lap, Hermione sometimes saw Harry look at the couple and then at Ginny and sigh longingly. More than once, they would get separated and Hermione would find them in a secluded corner playing chess. Often the chess pieces would lay forgotten and the two would simply be talking and staring at each other. Several times one would forget something and the other would immediately offer to go with them to retrieve it.

At first, Hermione thought it was just her own happiness that made her see love everywhere, but soon she suspected that something really was going on. Determined to let her friends experience what she had, she decided to spy.

The opportunity arose several days later. The four friends, joined by Neville and Luna, were in the Gryffindor common room talking. Ron was in a spirited conversation with Neville about the Chuddley Cannons. Ginny suddenly "realized" she had left her book in the library. A s usual, Harry left with her to get it. Hermione waited a few moments and then told Ron she was going to the bathroom, the one place she went by herself. Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek and resumed his conversation. Hermione sneaked out of the common room and followed them. She had no need for a cloak – she had plenty of practice at being invisible.

For a while she gave up hope that anything interesting would happen. All they did was talk. And not the mushy-romantic talk either; normal, friendly talk. The only reason Hermione hadn't given up is that they had NOT gone in the direction of the library.

They turned a corner and Hermione waited a few seconds before following them. When she proceeded, she was surprised to not see them. They were gone! Moments later, Hermione heard a bang, like someone being thrown into a wall. She looked to her left and sure enough, there was Ginny pressed against the window, apparently chocking because Harry was giving her – ahem – "mouth to mouth".

Really not wishing to intrude, she sat down in a corner of the hall, where she could see and not be seen. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the placement, shape, and size of each of Ron's freckles. When she had completed his face, neck and half of his back, she heard mumbling. Taking out the extendable ears Forge and Gred and given her, she overheard this conversation.

"I'm sick of hiding Harry. I want to be able to hold your hand in public. I want to be able to tell Cho to stop trying to get you back. I want to be able to steal quick kisses before class."

"You think I don't want that? I look at Hermione sitting on Ron's lap and snuggling and I wish I could do the same with you. But your brother would murder me and I'm too young to die!"

"He won't pummel you. He didn't pummel Michael or Dean, why would he attack his best friend?"

"Because he didn't find out about those guys until after you had broken up with them. Plus I know how he feels about you. He'll expect me to know better."

"Look I know for a fact he wants you to be just as happy with someone as he is with Hermione."

"But Hermione's not my sister." Harry pointed out.

"Hermione!!" they both whispered, having sudden brainstorms.

"She could introduce the idea to him, let him think about it, say what a cute couple we would make, etc. Then Ron could present the idea to you and we all could act like he thought of it." Ginny said.

"Hermione's already suspicious, and I think she wants to get us together. Sometimes she looks from you to me and smirks with that glint she gets in her eye when she's scheming.

"She'd have to be very subtle."

Both fell silent, lost in thought. Hermione stood up and leaned against the doorway.

""I can be subtle." she said. Harry and Ginny jumped.

"How long have you been standing there? Did you um, see, um ..." Ginny rambled, turning red.

"Don't worry. I didn't want to see it any more than you wanted me to see it. I closed my eyes. Anyways, Harry's right. I knew something was going on between the two of you. And I just proved I can be sneaky. I followed you here undetected after all. Your plan will work."

"Are you sure? After all, you will basically be lying to Ron."

"I don't see it as lying so much as pointing him in the right direction. Merlin knows I love him, but he can be pig-headed about certain things."

"So, you admit you love him."

"Of course I'll admit it; just not to him."

"Why not?"

"He had to say it himself. I don't want to get hurt again. Not like Victor and the others, always complimenting me, asking me over, getting my hopes up, and then asking for advice on their girlfriends. Un-huh, not again. But never mind that. Listen to my ideas for your problem....."

A/N – I got several reviews asking for longer chaps, I hope this is better. Thanks everyone for reviewing. But I hope you realize longer chaps means less chaps...so i want reviews voting on what you guys want – short but many or long and few?

Sorry for not updating in a while, but I started school and we were working in my house so it was crazy. Since I'm insane, I'm taking all honors and I may not be able to update as often as I used to. It will probably be weekly instead of every other day. Thanks for your patience

Now go review –I want 50 by the end of the story!


	8. chap 8 plans and vows

See chap 1 for disclaimer

**The three walked back to the Common Room, where they were attacked by Ron.**

"**Hermione where were you? I was just about to** **go looking for you!" Ron said rather loudly as he picked Hermione up and carried her to a chair.**

"**Ron its ok. I decided to go for a walk to stretch my legs and I ran into Harry and Ginny. Ginny couldn't find her book so I helped them look for it. It's been almost a month; I can walk now.**

"**I know, but I still worry. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."**

"**Come on, my protector. Let's go to bed. Good night everybody."**

"**But it's only 9:00 why.....Oooooooooooh. Good night everybody." Ron said as that lopsided grin appeared on his face.**

****

****

**By now, the two had a routine. Hermione would come to his room with a pitcher of milk and two glasses. Ron would supply a plate of cookies. Hermione would do a silencing charm on the bed and draw the curtains. Ron would turn down the blankets and fluff the pillows. Then both would eat and talk about what had happened that day. Finally came kissing, cuddling and the sleep.**

**Nothing changed today. They did the same jobs as normally and during the talking section of the evening, Hermione put her plan into action.**

"**Ron, what do you think of Harry and Ginny?"**

"**Harry's my mate; Ginny's my sister. What's to think?" **

"**Not in relation to you; in relation to each other."**

"**Hermione, what are you getting at?"**

"**I think they'd make a cute couple."**

'**I suppose so."**

"**What, no explosion, no outrage?"**

"'**Mione, I'm not completely oblivious. I see the way they look at each other. The way I figure it, Harry would be the last person to try to hurt her and Ginny won't be upset when he gets in a mood – they balance."**

"**Well, what are you going to do about it?"**

"**Do? Nothing. The two idiots can figure things out themselves. We did."**

**They already did, Hermione thought. But Ron can't know that. He'll get mad that they didn't tell him. Time for desperate measures.**

"**Do you want Ginny doing what I did before we got together?" Hermione whispered. **

"**Shit...I hadn't thought about that. What do I do?"**

"**There's a Hogmeade weekend coming up." Hermione prompted.**

"**I know!" Ron yelled. "I'll tell Harry to ask Ginny to go with him. I'll tell him what I said to you before – how they balance each other" He suddenly smirked. "This way I don't have to feel guilty about leaving Harry out."**

"**You're brilliant!!!Go tell him now."**

**(A/–- That scene inspired by the movie _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_. Those who have seen it understand. The necks turn the heads!!!!)**

**Ron promptly rose from the bed and walked into the Common Room. He called Harry over.**

"**Oi! Harry! Listen. Go ask my sister to Hogmeade. You two are perfect for each other. Go now!"**

**Harry feigned shock and the went to obey Ron. Pleased that the plan had worked, Harry ran over to Ginny, who had been about to go upstairs. He quietly told her what Ron had said and she squealed and jumped on him in response. Ron took that as a yes and returned to his bed.**

"**That went rather well." Ron said.**

"**He did it? And she accepted?"**

"**Yup. Now we can be alone for an entire day."**

"**Hmm. Good night protector."**

"**Good night angel."**

****

****

**After what seemed like an eternity, Saturday arrived. Ron and Hermione, along with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, rose early and left for the wizarding village. The six friends had butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks and went their separate ways. Harry and Ginny went to the Quidditch supplies store and Neville and Luna to an herbal remedy store.**

**Ron and Hermione wandered happily through the streets, pleased to be alone. Both silently blessed the fact that Harry had gotten together with Ginny because that left them more time to simply stare into each other's eyes.**

**After approximately half and hour, they were surprised to find that they had absentmindedly walked toward the Shrieking Shack. Ignoring the warning signs, the couple climbed the fence and entered the dilapidated old house. As soon as the door shut, they both began passionately kissing.**

**Things quickly became very heated an without thinking, Ron found himself trying to undo her belt buckle. The noise brought Hermione back into reality and she quietly but firmly said "Stop."**

"**We need to talk." Hermione sighed.**

"**Oh no, you're not breaking up with me are you?" panicked Ron. " 'cause I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I......"**

"**Sush...Of course I'm not breaking up with you. I just have to tell you something. Once I start talking, don't say anything until I finish. Ok?"**

"**Okaaaay." Ron said hesitantly, looking confused.**

"**Ok. If two months ago you had wanted to have sex with me, I would have immediately said yes, even if it was clear I was a one night fling. That was how much I wanted you. But, I'm out of my depression now, thanks to several potions and Dr. Manning. Remember her? She's my psychiatrist. She's helped me through some things. Thanks to her, I made a vow. One I don't have any intention of breaking, even if in the moment I may wish to. I swore I would wait for marriage to have sex. I know this isn't fair to you. You didn't make the vow after all. And if you don't want to wait let's end it now. I won't lie and say it doesn't matter to me, but you don't have to worry about me going suicidal again. I don't want you to be with me simply because you think I'll kill myself. Don't worry. I know I'm not worth waiting for." she paused, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. "Say something."**

**Ron stood in shock and with a little bit of anger. Not at the vow. Though it wasn't what every teenage boy wanted to hear, he was fine with it. No. What angered him was her assumption that he wouldn't wait. Did she really think he was that shallow? Didn't she know how much he loved her?**

"**Hermione. Look at me." He lifted her chin and made her meet his eyes. "I'll wait. I'll wait as long as you want to. If you decided to take a life long vow of chastity, so would I. Not that I don't want to...you know...I won't lie to you. But if you want to wait, I'll wait."**

"**Why Ron? Why? When there are so many gorgeous girls who would do anything for you? Why?"**

"**If you took the most aesthetically pleasing woman in the world and placed her naked before me and then put next to her you in the most hideous outfit ever designed with all your hair shaved off, I would choose you. **I don't love you because your beautiful. You're beautiful because I love you. **I love the way you chew on a pencil eraser when you're thinking. I love how you loose tract of things in the middle of speaking because your brain is several steps ahead of your mouth. I love the fact that you use big words I don't understand and then go back to explain what you said to me. I love that freckle that marks your tickle-ish spot. I love that you always look out for others and try to help them. I love that you've been there for Harry and me since the beginning even when something required rule- breaking. I love how you act like you don't care what people think of you, but you really do. I love that you only show your vulnerability to me. In short Hermione Rose Granger, I love you." **

**During his speech, Hermione had wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He now took a step back and looked at her expectantly. She looked down at her feet for a moment that felt like a lifetime. Finally, she looked into Ron's eyes and said softly, "I love you too." Tears fell down both lovers cheeks. But Ron had a nagging doubt in his mind he need to pacify.**

**He leaned down ( there was a substantial height difference between the two) and whispered in her ear "Can I ask you a question?"**

**Hermione bit back the common reply of 'You just did.' and simply nodded. Too much noise seemed disrespectful somehow.**

"**Why?" Ron whispered. "Why do you love me?"**

**Hermione pondered the question for a moment, and then gave a speech to rival Ron's for fluffiness.**

"**I love you because I had no choice. I always loved you. It was never a question. My heart picked you. I love the way your hair flops in your face when you're doing homework. I love that lopsided grin you give when you're being cheeky. I love that sly smile you have when you're staring at me and think I can't see you. I love how you're always complaining about Crookshanks, but I catch you petting him or slipping him treats. I love how you love your family and how you would do anything for them. I love how you've been there for Harry since the beginning, even when you were scared out of your mind. I love how you're always trying to protect me, even though you know I can take care of myself. I love how your eyes are a sparkling blue when you're excited, grayer when you're said and greener when you look at me. I love how you make me feel like the most gorgeous woman in the world, even though I'm not. I love how you know all my moods, all my annoying habits, all my quirks, and yet you still love me. In short Ronald Christopher Weasley, I love you."**

**Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer for a kiss. A short, chaste, innocent kiss. Because this wasn't about teenage passion and desire. This was about love: pure, genuine, gentle love.**

**The couple joined hands and went to look for Harry and Ginny.**

****

****

**And that night.....**

"**Good night my protector."**

"**Good night angel."**

**A/N – No its not over yet, there's one more chapter.**

**That line is inspired by a song from Roger's and Hammerstein's _Cinderella_**

**Ok, I know a lot of people are a little shocked by the vow a put in. Waiting until marriage isn't done very often nowadays and this is a "R" story. Some of you were probably expecting sex. I rated this "R" for the suicide and the discussion. I personally believe it should be "PG 13". This isn't a diss toward those who don't wait. I based Hermione on myself – my quirks, my thoughts, my problems, and my choices. To wait until marriage is my choice. I believe that if a guy truly loves you he will wait, and if he doesn't, then I don't want to have sex with him anyways. **

**The epilogue's next and I don't have anywhere near 50 comments!!!! So read and review. I'll try to update next weekend. Bye!**


	9. epilogue

A/N – Hi everyone! No, I did not drop off the face of the Earth. I have had so much work and so many functions to attend, that I haven't even had time to read fanfics, let alone type this rather long one up. I know, I know, I promised frequent updates, but I expected this to be done before I went to school. That didn't happen.

Since this is the last chapter, I have some thank yous to make. First, I wanted to thank my honorary sister, Lauren, for listening to my insane ideas and for being honest when they were bad. She also proofread it and was the only one I let read the whole thing. I couldn't have done it without you! Love you! I also want to thank Denise for introducing me to the world of fanfics and for inspiring me to write my own. Another thank you goes to my awesome reviewers; you made me so happy! Especially, the people I don't know, you didn't have to say anything, but you did and you made my day. Lastly, in a twisted way I want to thank all my troubles that made me depressed and made me start writing this fic at 1:00 in the morning. If it hadn't have been for you, I wouldn't have written this.

Now, on with the show!

Epilogue

His angel. All these years later he still called her that. And she still blushed every time he said it. After two years of dating and thirteen years of marriage, he could still make her blush. He loved the power he had over her.

So much had happened since that conversation in the Shrieking Shack. That summer, Voldemort went fully public with the murder of some muggles. The public then fully realized that he was back. They had know for a year, but it only truly dawned on them after that event. By an overwhelming majority, Fudge was voted out of office. Dumbledore was offered the nomination, but, as always, he declined. Then, much to the Weasely's surprise, Arthur Weasely was offered the position. The public knew he was close to Dumbledore and that he was already a forerunner in the fight against Voldemort. Despite his dislike of politics, Arthur accepted because he knew he could do a lot of good. His first act was to repeal the ban on "half-breeds".

The lifting of the ban caused Lupin to return to his post of DADA teacher for Ron's 7th year.

The spring of 7th year, a month before graduation to be exact, was when IT happened. THE battle. The confrontation between light and dark; good and evil. The climax of 17 years of plotting was surprisingly short. After all that preparation, the fighting only last a few hours. Yet, despite its brevity, it was the most arduous time of Ron's life. While Harry fought Voldemort, the Order members and Hogwarts students battled Death Eaters, dementors, giants, and trolls. It was a purely defensive fight until Charlie arrived on the back of a dragon he had trained since birth for this role. That dragon thankfully knocked the giants unconscious and cornered the trolls until they could be Stunned. Without that help, the battle could have taken a dreadful turn.

At the end, Harry finally defeated Voldemort. It happened without an explosion, without fireworks, or natural disasters. Harry never told anyone how he did it. The two had been secluded in the Forbidden Forest at the time. All that mattered was that HE was gone; dead, finished, kaput, never to come back.

The Forbidden Forest. Yes, the battle was at Hogwarts. Voldemort had decided Dumbledore was old enough to chance crossing; guess he was wrong. The students came to help, and they fought bravely; all four houses ( yes, the Slytherins were there too) joined together to fight a common enemy. Except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They were nowhere to be found. In fact, they were still missing to this day. No one knew what had happened to them, or whether they had fought with or against Voldemort.

All the creatures were Stunned, as well as some of the Death Eaters. Most got away, and it was up to the Aurors to catch them.

Their side had won, yes, but at a cost. Many died, but they did so knowing that their death meant something; this gave comfort to the families. Ron was saddened by the loss, but inwardly rejoiced at the fact it was no one close to him. It was a miracle that his family and friends, who were all involved, had survived.

But no one escaped unscathed. Percy ( who had been forgiven) still had a limp all these years later, and Molly had gone completely deaf from all the noise. Fred and George had somehow managed to get matching scars from two different Death Eaters and two different times. They were still identical.

Moving on to happier things. Dumbledore and McGonagall retired after the war. They wanted some well deserved peace and quiet together. Yes that's right, together. Though no official announcement was ever made, it was obvious to anyone with eyes that they were in love.

Lupin, much to Snape's annoyance, was elected headmaster. The youngest in over one- hundred years in fact, as well as one of the few who were married. He and Tonks had wed the summer after the Battle.

There had been a lot of marriages that summer. Every weekend was another wedding, sometimes even two or three in a weekend. Lavender and Dean, Patil and Seamus, Neville and Luna, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Percy and Penelope, Bill and Fleur, Harry and Ginny. The list went on and on. Hermione commented once about how it was similar to World War II, when everyone came home and immediately got married. The soldiers knew first hand how short life is.

Then there was their wedding. They had wanted a small ceremony, but that was impossible. The Weasely clan alone was at least 50 people. Then the Grangers, the Order members and school friends were invited. At least 60 uninvited people showed up. After all, Ron and Hermione were celebrities, nearly as well know as Harry. But Hermione embraced a "the more the merrier" attitude and welcomed the strangers.

The wedding was at the Burrow, which Ron had indirectly inherited. It was never officially given to him, but he was the only one still living there after Molly and Arthur had moved into the Minister's house.

Hermione became the new Transfiguration professor, and Harry the new DADA teacher. Ginny entered Healer training and introduced to the wizarding world the idea of a psychiatrist, though she called it Animalian. She became one of the most famous Healers of their time.

Ron had done alright for himself as well. He became an Auror and was known for checking his facts before accusing anyone, in honor of Sirius Black. Ron was finally celebrated for his own work, rather than for supporting Harry.

Peter Petrigrew was one of the Death Eater captured, and under the influence of Veritaserum, told the story of the Potter's murder and the events of Ron's third year publically. Arthur Weasely officially pardoned the late Black and a memorial to him was erected on the school grounds.

Ron was broken out of his reverie by the sound of forks crashing to the floor. He bent to help his very pregnant wife pick them up. This was to be their fourth child, and Ron had a sneaky suspicion it was twins. People often teased Hermione about competing with Molly's record. Ron knew she wanted a kid with red hair. All their children had brown hair with red highlights. Hermione had tried to explain to him about dormant and recessive genes and the idea that eventually a red head would come out. He really hadn't followed it, but he didn't complain either. He loved kids and certainly didn't mind trying to have more. While he had to wait two years until they were married, Hermione had certainly made up for lost time.

Ron laughed and started to help his wife decorate for the party. It was a combination anniversary, birthday, summer party as well as a Order, Gryffindor, and family reunion. Basically, everyone who was at their wedding, plus their kids, would be arriving shortly. Hermione was going nuts making sure everything was perfect, but Ron knew she loved the adrenaline rush. If she hadn't become a teacher, she would have been a party planer.

Suddenly, Rupert, Ron's oldest son, who had just completed his first year at Hogwarts, came storming into the kitchen.

"I CAN"T STAND HER!" shouted the boy.

"Who son?" Ron said calmly, well acquainted with Rupert's temper.

"Emma! She's at me again telling me to do my homework. Bloody know it all. Can't she just leave me alone?"

At that instant, Emma, Rupert's friend from school, came in talking to Daniel, Harry's son.

"Stupid git. Can't even take a little advise without blowing up at me! All I did was suggest to him to get some work done." She looked up to see the cause of her troubles and blushed. Both ran in opposite directions leaving Daniel looking lonely.

"Just but out and they'll come together on their own." Harry said to his son. Daniel nodded and left.

And then they were three. The Golden Trio.

"Do those kids remind you of anyone?" Hermione asked.

The friends looked at each other and laughed. They guessed history did repeat itself. Ron just hoped his son would learn from his father's mistakes and move faster than he did. But everything turned out all right in the end. Life had been pretty bad at times, but they faced it together. Yep, life was as close to perfect as it could get. Ron pulled his wife close to him and gave her a kiss. Yes. Life was perfect.

A/N –I know, majorly sappy. But I'm a sucker for happy endings. I'm thinking of doing a short companion story about exactly how Harry and Ginny got together. But, I'm going to write it in my nb first, and I'm pretty busy, so it won't be posted for awhile. Look up my penname once in a while to check. Until next time, have a nice life! Happy Halloween!

Animalus is Latin for mind.


End file.
